Windswept Plateau
Here exists a peaceful highland of steppes and fields, the terrain itself swaying to the tune of the endless plumes and currents of warm wind that caress the region. It is a world of rushed merriment, as dragons dive through and curl around gigantic clouds, racing one another through pockets of swirling cool air. The messages of the world all pass through this plateau, with each dragon traveling somewhere, and for some reason, guided only by the direction of the wind and a sense of exploration. __NOEDITSECTION__ Region Information Zone Element: Wind Reigning God: The Windsinger Indigenous Life: Angelspine, Arroyo Toad, Balsas Anole, Bean Beetle, Black Swan, Blow Fly, Bog Canary, Bonebark Mold, Charged Duneberry, Chickweed, Cindershroom, Cliff Lion, Clover, Collared Lemming, Common Minnow, Cottontail Rabbit, Crested Newt, Cricket, Crop Cutter, Diving Aranea, Dumpling Squid, Electric Stingers, Emerald Striker, Fairy Ears, False Mantis Prickler, Ferret, Fissure Crawdad, Four-Spot Mealworm, Garden Snail, Glass Isopod, Gliding Ant, Golden-Laced Rooster, Golden Rainbow Trout, Golden Reefprince, Greater Plantain, Green Plantain, Green Shoots, Greenstripe Amaranth, Greenworm, Grey Squirrel, Highgrass Priest, Honeybee, Hooded Hen, Hooded Skunk, Jumbo Shrimp, Leech, Lesser Shallowshark, Magpie, Mallard, Micromoth, Minty Jadevine, Molten Goby, Morning Star, Nymph, Olive Sea Snake, Pale Smallmouth, Pillbug, Pinwheel Paddies, Plague Bat, Prickly Pear, Pumpkinseed Sunfish, Red Emperor Tulip, Red Octopus, Reedcleft Sparkler, Reedhopper, Rhododendron Leafhopper, Royal Oyster, Sand Creeper, Seaberry, Sea Fae, Sea Hare, Sea Sparrow, Silverside Tetras, Sour Green Apple, Sour Spinach, Spotted Grasshopper, Steppes Box Turtle, Steppes Pincher, Stinglash, Strawberry, Striped Earwig, Sun Baked Oysters, Sun Flecked Fieldmouse, Sunkernel, Swamp Mosquito, Sweet Grass, Thistle, Topaz Guppy, Tree Gecko, Tundra Cactus, Venomous Fly, Water Bug, White Cabbage Butterfly, White-Eared Hummingbird, Wild Mustard, Wild Onion, Withered Rose, Zephyr Sparrow Subregions 'Zephyr Steppes' The most peaceful place in all the world. Fledgling clans and families nestle within the bushes that line each grassy steppe, and calming breezes coax hatchlings to learn to fly much earlier in their life than other dragons. These plots of terrain physically embody the first chapters of each dragon's rite to become closer to the sky. 'Reedcleft Ascent' The bridging test of wind dragon's aptitude towards adulthood is the Ascent, a series of reed-covered cliffs through which the strongest of the region's air currents pass. Each pillar is higher than the one before it, creating the illusion of a fractured slope. These stairs are separated by open air, and rushing rapids can be seen far, far below. 'The Twisting Crescendo' The final trial of the Windsinger's children is a powerful vortex on the western shore. This great storm has raged for thousands of years, and is said to be the residual effect of an ancient time in which the gods of air and ice quarreled. Torrents of angry air pull clouds in an aggressive spiral, and even the most adept wind dragons avoid the eye, a place from which many rarely return. 'The Cloudsong' A floating array of kites and platforms, crafted and maintained by the oldest clans in the region. Of the set, the largest kite resembles the Windsinger himself, his laughing visage constructed out of leather bladders and sturdy paper sails. Reed balconies and walkways connect each disc to the next, creating a giant slithering community in the sky. Category:Lore Category:Regions